


Let the B-side roll

by princesin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesin/pseuds/princesin
Summary: Despite knowing every bit of Claire's apartment, Moira realizes that maybe they don’t know each other enough. (Claire x Moira)
Relationships: Moira Burton/Claire Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Let the B-side roll

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own this series or its character. This is completely fan made. The story is set after the Island incident.... I'm assuming Moira is a little older here, maybe she is like 23 or smth.
> 
> Also, If you find some mistakes in my writing, feel free to tell me. It'd be nice having the chance to correct it.

Moira looked at her phone feeling a little anxious. It was late and there was only one reason that could make the girl stay beyond her shift: Claire Redfield. Earlier that day, the younger TerraSave member received a text from the other woman asking if she wanted to do something after work… All the employees were done by six, but being the ultimate boss around, of course Claire would stay late. At least she had warned Moira about it, after all, the redhead knew very well how to move between being kind and stoic.

Lately, the older woman was constantly on Moira's mind, and it was both wonderful and painful. Moira had been in love before and knew it could be that frustrating… She just though that being in love as a young adult would feel different than being in love as a teenager.. Boy she was wrong!

\- Moira! Hey… sorry I’m late….again… - Claire was finally done with the office for today.

\- Tsc… fine… Just buy me beer and it’ll do.

\- Deal. - Claire said with a soft smile.

It was a little upsetting though (not the fact that Claire was late, Moira chose to wait on her)… what truly was upsetting the younger girl was that every time they met, they wouldn’t comment on what was happening between them. Recently, they started seeing eachother, or, to say it more precisely, they were having sex, but Claire never seemed to mention it or want to talk it over. That attitude was starting to get to Moira's nerve. What was it? To top it all, Claire was always distant at first… Yet, with a little more time and the right approaches, she would eventually open up… but just a little, and of course… on the next day it was as if nothing ever happened.

\- So, what you wanna do? You never text me, I was kind of surprised with your message.

\- What? That’s not true, Moira. I text you more than I text anyone.

\- I guess you really not into texting then. So, You wanna go to a bar?

\- Hm… no. I was hoping we could just grab some beer, food and head to my place?

Claire's place… Well it would be one of those nights again… They'd have a great evening and Moira would really - REALLY - want to state her feelings after sex, but it wouldn’t happen cause she’d be too scared of never having a night with that Redfield again. That was toxic and a problem, she knew it… it had to end… but how could she if every time she met the other woman she sensed there was still too much to know about her?

\- Ready to go? - Claire handed over the spare helmet she had.

\- Sure. - Moira took it and got on the bike.

Before getting to their last destination, Claire stopped at a gas station and bought food, beer and a pack of cigarets. That was new, Claire didn’t smoke, or so Moira thought till this day. Another proof that even though being with Claire brought her happiness, she didn't know Claire fully, and maybe, she suspected, she would never.

Her boss apartment on the other hand, was getting really familiar. She was used to the walls, the few furniture and the mostly empty freezer. Claire was different from the rest of Raccoon survivors, she didn’t seem to care about ambitions or money. So even if the place was small and a little darker than Moira would like, it was kind of becoming a second home since she’d been coming around more and more often. It was safe to enter, take her shoes off and toss it around.

\- You seem quite today. - Claire said offering Moira one beer and then opening one to herself.

\- Oh… yeah, i…. Dunno why. Maybe is zodiac related. - Moira lied.

\- You know, after you told me about that, I started reading more about it. Its kind of interesting, and we’re opposites-

\- I didn't know you smoked. - Moira interrupted.

\- Technically, i don’t. But Chris does and because of him, I gotten this habit of lighting a cigarette every now and then. It reminds me of the times it was just us.

\- So you like the way it smells?

\- Only when I’m feeling nostalgic, I guess. - Claire started digging one of her drawers. - When I’m feeling like this, I usually do a little ritual of mine. - She smiled.

\- And what would that be, Mrs. Redfield?

\- Listen to music and smoke. - She said finally finding what she was looking for in her messy drawer. - Do you mind it? - Claire said gesturing she'd light up the joint she was holding. So she smoked not only cigars but also weed….

\- Not really. I should have known you were a stoner… you always came across as a rebel to me.

\- Nahh… I don’t feel like that. - Claire spoke still inhaling smoke and passing the joint to Moira. - I’m just not a sucker for rules, I mean, outside work….

\- Plizzz, let's not talk about it, shall we? - Moira said feeling exhausted only by imagining all the paper she’d have to do back in TerraSave.

\- Sure.

Claire continued to open her drawers and started pulling cassete tapes out of it.

\- Fuck! When you said listen to music I thought you meant Spotfy… You sure you’re not a hundred year old scary vampire lady? Cuz sometimes you look like it, a hot babe, but an ancient soul.

\- Well, thank you I guess? - Claire said laughing. Her body seemed really relaxed now.

Moira knew she had this effect on the other woman, she could recognize that. Every time they were together she could sense Claire letting herself relax through time.

\- I just like the feeling of it. You know… the sound of tape rolling, the way its analogic… it kind of gets me away from being connected to work. I dunno… something like that. - Claire continued trying to explain it more to herself than to the other girl. Moira approached her to pass the joint. Claire grabbed it and while smoking, she adjusted the tape on the small radio that looked old but worked perfectly.

The music playing hit the air and Moira suspected that the pot had already sucked in, cause the song made the moment feel like magic. She was really close to Claire and the sound of the tape rolling transported her to another atmosphere. But she was only sure she was high when those blue eyes caught hers and she felt herself stop breathing for a moment.

\- Come. - Claire said in that leader way she had that made anyone follow her without second guessing her request. Moira followed and just like the older woman did, she laid on the carpet. They were side by side facing the ceiling, Claire got rid of her bra and unbuttoned some of her shirt looking for comfort. Suddenly all that filled the air around them was music.

magic……

\- I didn't know you were a witch. - Moira said still facing up.

\- What? - Claire turned to face Moira, laying on her side now. Her eyes were a faint shade of red that matched her hair.

\- I like your ritual. - Moira said meeting Claire’s dilated pupils smiling at her. But when she did, a sting of sadness hit her body. It ached to recognize how deeply in love she was. Seeing Claire like this, and living this moment made her more aware of it. Love had this cruel side: it could turn you into a a small and insecure creature…

But her sad emotions hadn’t hit Claire, since she responded by rolling closer to Moira and closing the gap between them with a kiss. Sure that was all Moira wanted since the beginning of their "date", but, just, not, right, now. She was ill and confused with her feelings… and Claire's lips, breath and body just made it all more complicated.

Moira broke their moment and stood up, getting away from a confused Claire.

-Where are the fucking cigs? I could sure use one right now. - Moira said heading to the bag they brought from the gas station.

\- Is… is there something wrong? - Claire asked sitting up and following Moira with her eyes.

\- No.

Moira got one cigar, lighted it and opened the window, letting the smoke scape through it. There was no moon in the sky and from there you couldn’t see the stars either. The street lights were from different shades and too bright, they were coming from outside and bathing Moira’s hands as she played with her cigarette… She didn’t know what to do to fill the silence Claire's living room had become. The song was still playing. It was some old school rock ballad, but now a heavy atmosphere had hit the air and she just didn’t know what to do or even if she wanted to fix things. All she knew was that she could feel Claire’s eyes on her neck and she wasn’t brave enough to turn around, face it and discover if she was angry or what.

Moira heard Claire's foot steps approaching and felt her take place beside her. The older woman also lit a cigarette and they stood silent for a few seconds, just facing the window. Now that it was open they were feeling the cold breeze coming from outside. The music playing on the radio also felt distant since the street sounds had found a way in.

\- I didn't know you smoked either. - Claire broke their silence, making Moira face her. Claire's nipples were hard from the cold wind, but she didn’t seem to mind it and still had her shirt half unbuttoned.

\- I guess there are a lot of shit we still don’t know about each other…

\- Yeah…. Did I offend you? I didn’t mean to…

Moira looked at the other woman and saw concern on her face. 

\- No… i guess you didn’t offend me.

\- You know, Moira, you can talk to me. It’s going to be okay. - Claire reached for Moira’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Both of them had their hands cold.

For sure Moira was still high, because it all felt too much and she wasn’t coping with the emotions swirling inside her. She pulled her hand away and threw what was left of her cigaret through the window.

\- Fuck off, Claire. You don’t get to tell me those generic shit and make everything alright. I’m not a dumb bitch.

\- What the hell? What’s up, Moira? I’m truly worried about you… and I was just trying to make you feel better. You don’t have to snap at me like that. - Claire eyes changed from soft to cold.

\- Oh, did I offend you? - Moira asked cynically.

\- Why you acting like that? I mean, If I have hurt you, just tell me, we can work it out, talk.. do something. - Claire putted her cigar away. - If we don’t talk, we won’t get anywhere. - The way she said those last words reminded Moira of the time they were together in that island.

\- Oh, Claire. You don’t have to start with all that bullshit. - Maybe she shouldn’t be talking to her "friend" like that, but she had a bigmouth, that was her problem… Moira had always been too hot headed and that made her take some bad decisions… And if she started all of it, she might as well end it. - You don’t get to ask me what’s wrong when you never talk to me, Claire! - Maybe she said this part a little louder than what she meant to….

Moira could swear she saw Claire's eyes flick a little. Redfield was sad, the younger girl could tell… but she was doing her best to keep hiding it. And seeing her effort to hide her emotions only confirmed what Moira had just said, to both of them. Also, that Claire was a proud bitch.

\- We have been having sex for fucking months now and you never tell me anything. I don’t fucking know you, Claire, and you never bother to get to know me… - Moira had thought this before, but saying it now felt painful. She was hurt and it cracked both her voice and her heart. The first tear started rolling down but she wiped it. If Claire was hiding her emotions, she didn’t deserve to see hers either.

\- Moira, I…. Didn't know you felt that way. I… I though I was doing ok with us.

\- Com on, Claire. You never share anything with me! - For the first time Moira could tell she was the one making the older woman look unsure. It felt a bit like a nightmare that they had reached this place…. And it seemed that there was no way to fix it, because it depended on Claire and she wasn’t doing much. Moira sighed. - I’m leaving… maybe it’s better if we talk another day.

Moira stepped away from the window and sat on the couch to grab her coat and shoes. She was deeply fighting her tears, opposite to Claire she wasn’t one to hold her emotions. Actually, frequently they’d take over her. But before she could lace her first boot, she felt her partner hug her from behind. It was a caring embrace, but it only brought her more pain. She felt herself letting go of all the tears she was fighting to hold in. Claire’s body was still cold from the breeze coming from the window, but slowly their embrace started to heat her.

\- Moira, stay. - Claire squeezed her a little stronger and it wasn’t exactly soft since she had more muscles then mostly women do, but Moira loved feeling the older woman breasts on her back. - I didn't mean to hurt you. Stay with me, I’m sorry. - By this time Moira had completely given up on putting on her boots and leaned further into Claire's body.

\- Claire? Are you ashamed of me? - Moira felt her throat close after asking it. That question was always on the back of her head. Ever since they started their thing, she was always wondering if Claire behaved like that because of their age difference, or maybe, because Moira wasn’t a big hero of any kind.

\- What? Moira, of course not. - Claire answered. - I’m happy with you. - Claire rested her lips on Moira's shoulder and in return Moira rested her head over hers.

\- Sometimes… it just doesn’t seem like that, cuz u never open up with me… I get fucking insecure… - this time, letting the words out felt good, not painful. - I wish you could trust me….

\- I trust you. I’m just not the type of like… to talk about my feelings… I’m more like trying to talk through action, like bringing you here and playing my tapes to you…. - Claire smiled over Moira's skin and by feeling her teeth against her shoulder, the younger girl smiled back. Moira got the idea. Claire sharing her space and her hobbies were her way of showing she cared too… but without words, she would never understand why her partner was always so distant when they were meeting outside or even at work….

\- You make me insecure… and getting insecure makes people dumb. Maybe only actions aren’t enough for me anymore…. I want more.

Moira turned around to face Claire and move her hands to cup her face. They shared a soft kiss and moira rested her forehead on Claire’s.

\- Why can’t I have this all the time? - Moira asked keeping her eyes in Claire, waiting for her response that didn’t come. - Why can't you let me get close to you when we’re not here in your place? I can't stand thinking that you’re hiding me… And I can't stand that you won’t trust me with your feelings.

Claire stood silent. Neither of them were angry, but Moira, once again, couldn’t tell if what she was saying meant anything to the other woman… It was as if Claire was deciding her next move to "survive" this conversation… The tape stopped rolling and Claire took this excuse to stand up and go after the radio.

\- I didn't want you to feel like that…. Its just hard for me to have a public life of my own… I mean, that envolves choices I made for myself. - Claire changed the tape side.

\- What does that even mean, Claire? And did you go there cuz you didn't want me to see your face while you were for once being honest with me?

\- I was just changing the tape, i like side B better.... but also, yes. - Claire turned around and moira could tell she was a little embarrassed she had read through her actions.

\- Come back. I won’t let you get away, stupid. - Moira said smiling trying to make Claire feel comfortable to sit next to her again, which she did.

Claire picked another cigarette and moira opened another beer.

\- Moira, I…. I feel like I’ve died that one night in Raccoon city… I mean, I’m not the same ever since that day…

Moira was silently drinking her beer while watching Claire search for her words. She could tell the woman was struggling to speak, but it didn't stop her from noticing that Claire looked beautiful even when she was messy. Her hair was starting to grow back and it hadn’t find its way around yet, her shirt was half unbuttoned and she had smoke all around her face.

\- What I mean is… I live to work and help people… I… Don’t… I mean… I wasn’t pursuing a relationship… or… wanting a relationship.

Moira froze. Maybe she wasn’t prepared to hear that Claire didn't want her… Even if she was insecure, deep deep down, she fantasized (sometimes she was almost sure!) that maybe Claire wanted her as much as she did. Well, she could have been wrong….

\- After Raccoon city, I started living to serve… I guess. And along that way, I either disappointed or lost people… and those relationships can never be rebuild. There’s no way you can have a normal life once you get stuck in this war…. 

Moira could understand. She had her time in that island too, she knew what the other woman was talking about… but also, there were some difference in their story. She hadn’t lost anyone dear and, most important, she had Claire with her now. So she wasn’t alone.

\- What I mean, Moira, is… caring about someone makes you vulnerable. This - Claire pointed at her living room - this is the only place I can let myself be vulnerable. I’m sorry if I disappointed you.

Claire looked so miserable right now that Moira felt guilty for even bringing this subject. Well, but she was also desperate to understand what was going on. So she couldn’t blame it all on herself… some conversations were tough, but definitely needed.

The scars of being a survivor were what sure made their bond unique, but it was also their ultimate challenge to build a healthy relationship. Especially because after all that conversation Moira was starting to suspect that maybe, even though she was far younger than Claire she had more experience in relationships than the other woman did.

\- Hey. Its fine. - Moira held Claire’s hand and pulled her to her chest.- I just wanted to understand you. I’m here for you and I want you to trust me… if you can be vulnerable with me here, then please be. I like all of you, Claire.

\- I can't stand the ideia of putting you in danger, Moira. - Claire pressed her body against Moira’s tightening their embrace.

\- I don't need a hero, Claire. I need someone to be like this with, trust me. - Moira rested her hand on Claire’s face. She had never seen Claire looking so vulnerable actually. 

Claire kissed Moira and this time she had a deep taste of tobacco. Their kiss deepened and she knew Claire fair enough to understand her body language. When Claire was slowly kissing her like that, and had her hands teasing her tights like that, it meant she was horny. Moira slid her hand to Claire’s ass and grabbed it pulling her close so that their hips would touch. The younger girl always thought her hands were heavier than Claire's, not by its true weight, but by the way they touched. Moira would always leave some hickeys behind and Claire liked to find just the right spots with her seductive touches. The first time they had sex, those differences felt wild and, also, made them struggle to set a good pace for both. But now they were familiar to each others bodies, and it all came easily.

Claire took her shirt off and Moira did the same. Their nude torso touched and Moira moaned by the feeling of their nipples together. Moiras hands travelled to Claire’s pants, it was a bother to be feeling jeans instead of skin. She took it off along with her panties and did the same to herself (with some help). They were, once again, naked in Claire’s couch. The older woman slid one of her tights between Moira’s, pulling her to lay on her back. Moira could feel the heat coming from between her own legs, and from her partner. They were kissing again and Claire hips started to move.

\- Claire. I wanna feel you. - Moira said in between their kisses.

Claire looked at Moira, still catching her breath. They were both sweaty and messy. Moira turned herself making room for Claire to roll over to her side. When the older woman did it, she licked her own fingers and searched for Claire’s sex.

Claire closed her eyes when Moira found her way to her. She wasn’t a loud lover, actually, Claire was rather a quiet one. She made little sounds and her heavy breath was Moiras way to understand she was going for the right spots. Besides, she was soaked. In times like this the younger woman enjoyed keeping her eyes open, watching Claire's body respond to her touch: grab her shoulder, her hair, the sofa… until she came.

Right after coming, Claire would always remain quiet, with her eyes closed, waiting for her chest to slow down. She looked peaceful. Watching her come would always get Moira horny. Sometimes, it would almost set her in the mood of comming right next, just by seeing it. Claire opened her eyes and pulled Moira to a lazy kiss.

\- I love you. - Moira couldn’t believe what she heard. She wanted to say that for so long, and now the other woman had stolen her moment. After all, she was the one planning to say that after sex… But! Once again, sometimes reality could be better than fantasy.

\- I love you too, Claire. - Moira kissed the other woman. - Also, not fair… I was the one planning to say it first! - What could Moira do? She was a resentful bitch.

\- Well, you made me come first. - Claire said rolling to top Moira. - But, I can make it back to you. - She said tracing kisses down Moira’s torso, until she could press her tongue between Moira’s legs.

\- Fuck…. - As Claire was going down on her she heard the tape stopping again, but there was no way either of them would move to fix it right now.

—————————————————————————————————————————

BONUS TRACK::

Later that night, before Claire fell asleep, Moira took her chances to make another question:

\- Why can't you fucking cuddle?

\- Moira….

\- Claire? How many relationships did you ever had?

\- ….  
\- I knew it! You never dated anyone! OMG!

\- … so what? How many girlfriends did you have?

\- 4! Shit! I knew it! I had my first one when I was 14! I just can't see how you’re so good at sex if you never get into any relationship….

\- Really? After all that swearing I didn't expect you to be such a prude… I never needed a relationship for that… Wait…? Are you that kind of people that can only have sex when they have a bond to someone? No way…

Claire pinned Moira down to look at her face starting to heat up. She laughed letting Moira free after assuming she was right.

\- Shut up, asshole. We’re different, that doesn't make you better.

\- I know. I just thought having 4 girlfriends made you better…

\- ugh! Let’s sleep! and I’m spooning you whether you like it or not.

=========================

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing I did when I was writing this piece:  
> https://princesinhupb.tumblr.com/post/618697460731248640/drawing-that-fanfic-that-im-yet-writting-they


End file.
